


Like Clooney

by ThirstyForEvans (Bibliophilic_Wit)



Series: You're In A Rom-Com With Chris Evans [3]
Category: Real Person RPF
Genre: AU, Actress!Reader, Bearded Chris Evans, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, No Strings Attached, No use of y/n, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophilic_Wit/pseuds/ThirstyForEvans
Summary: #{ON HIATUS}#You catch Chris Evans' eyes as he watches TV with his family and he decides you would be absolutely perfect for a role on the upcoming Defending Jacob miniseries, which would be perfect since the actress lined up for the part fell flat with the chemistry read.You don't want to accept the audition call for Defending Jacob because it would mean not renewing your contract for your current show that's just been renewed for a fourth season, but when you hear Chris Evans and a free ride to Boston, well a girl should know her options before committing, right?Based on the movie Friends With Benefits.





	1. Like George Clooney

 

You stumble out of bed with a groan, cursing yourself as you see how long you’ve slept in. He was going to yell at you or ignore you again…  _ not sure which is worse. _

Quickly running a comb through your hair, you blink yourself awake. As you brush your teeth, you quickly pause to pull on some jeans and a bra before finishing up in the sink and pulling on a black blouse. Quickly applying lipstick and mascara, you jolt as your phone rings and quickly rush towards it.

“Shit,” You say empathetically as you trip into the bedside table, “Ow. Fuck.” Quickly palming the phone in your hand, you pick it up quickly, “Hello!”

 

“Hey, baby.” Chris Evans greeted, “Are you still at home?”

 

“What?” You protest, “No, not even close.”

 

“Just so you know, we’re supposed to be collecting golf clubs in 10 minutes,” Chris says gently and you sigh.

 

“I know, of course.” You say, as you quickly pull on your shoes.

 

“Please try not to be late, babe, I really hate missing the tee-offs,” Chris says with a slight sigh.

 

“Yeah, no, I’ll be there okay.” You say convincingly as you quickly run, grabbing your purse and keys, opening the garage door as you jump into the convertible. “I am almost there.” You grit as you click the remote and speed into the road.

 

“How far away?” Chris says with an unbelieving sigh.

 

“Like, five minutes. Eight tops, okay!” You say as the top closes allowing the wind rushing past to no longer block your conversation.

 

“Okay, alright.” Chris sighs. “Do you need me to give you directions?”

 

“No, no, I’m good. I think I see you actually, it’s fine.” You say, breathless as you zero-in on your destination and dart your eyes around trying to find a parking space.

 

“Where are you? They’re calling everyone in.” Chris says impatiently.

 

“I’m here. I’m here.” You breathe as you put the car in park and grab your purse. “Where are you?” You frown.

 

“Well, I’m right here,” Chris says, annoyed, looking around as everyone starts to head through the gate. 

 

“So many people! What are you wearing?” You exclaim, running towards the entrance.

 

“I’m wearing my golf clothes, what do you mean. Everyone’s already inside!” Chris says, thoroughly annoyed.

 

“I love that outfit, baby!” You compliment him, crossing the street quickly, “You look  _ so sexy  _ in it!”

 

“You know that this is important to me, babe. I told you I wanted you to come earlier and you’re not even on time.” Chris complains and signals the coordinator that he’ll go last. 

 

“I know this means a lot to you, which means it means a lot to me.” You say breathlessly, trying to find the right entrance.

 

“Well, apparently it doesn’t!” Chris says, fully angry now.

 

“I’m looking at you right now, okay. I can see you!” You say relieved as you spot him, on the phone looking inside.

 

“Chris!” Minka catches Chris’ attention, he swivels around to face her, his expression clearing slightly as he sees her.

“Hey!” Chris breathes in relief, ending the call on his phone. 

“Hey…” Minka says.

“You made it in time,” Chris says relieved, hugging her close. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Minka apologises.

“Oh, it’s fine, I’m going up last,” Chris reassures her with a smile and quickly pecks a kiss onto her mouth.

 

“Hey! I’m here, I’m here. I am seriously and actually here.” You say, swallowing your smile as Jake turns around with an exasperated expression. “Sorry, I know I’m late.”

“We missed the warning bell, now we’re gonna have to climb over half a dozen people to get into our seats!” Jake says angrily. 

“Okay, but we haven’t missed the second bell yet, we’ll still see the whole performance. That’s not so bad, right.” You insisted and Jake shook his head.

“I told you to be here twenty fucking minutes ago. You are  _ always  _ late!” Jake insists.

“I am not late to  _ the actual show _ , Jake. Fuck. I’ve slept all of three hours, it’s a miracle I’m even standing right now!” You cry out in exasperation and he rolls his eyes.

“Here’s an idea: next time, instead of being late, just  _ shit on my face _ .” He exclaims. “Cause that’s kinda the same thing as having to crawl over 30 fucking people to get to my seat!”

 

“Okay.” Chris smiles, squeezing Minka’s hand, “We should go in now.” Pulling her slightly towards the gate but pausing as she remains rooted in place, a familiar look on her face and he sighs.

“We need to talk,” Minka says plainly, and Chris bites his lip in contemplation.

 

“I think we should take a break,” Jake says to you, all signs of irritation wiped from his face.

 

“I just feel like we should just chill for a while, you know.” Minka nods.

“You’re doing this?” Chris asks, “You’re breaking up with me? You said we were  _ inevitable, like fate. _ ” Chris remembers.

“I did? When?” Minka asks, confused.

“When we were at that bed and breakfast last weekend, having sex.” Chris reminds her, slightly incredulous as he recalls the conversation they had about marriage and children after. He had finally felt like they were on the same page after all the years of being so hot and cold.

“Yeah,” Minka says offhandedly, “but that doesn’t…” she bites her lip, trailing off.

“That doesn’t what?” Chris asks, arching an eyebrow, unconvinced.

“Count.” Minka finishes, looking at her shoes. 

 

“I was just tied up with work last night, I’m really sorry.” You apologise.

“Maybe you should care a little less about your little tv roles and a bit more about your boyfriend,” Jake states plainly, and you clench your jaw slightly at his half-condescending tone. “‘Cause last time I checked, your costars weren’t the one reassuring you that you aren’t fat.”

“I didn’t  _ ask _ for your reassurance,” you say, annoyed, “I wanted to know if it was  _ flattering _ , not  _ fattening _ !” Breathing slightly raggedly, you blink the dots out of your vision before glaring at his petulant face. “You know what? _ Not your issue anymore _ .”

 

“Is this why you were late?” Chris questions Minka, “You were worried about how to break up with me?”

“Oh, no, no. I was trying to decide what to wear.” Minka responds in a reassuring tone.

Darting his eyes upward in a plea for patience, he shakes off his building annoyance and looks at Minka again. 

“Okay, and you went with pigtails, heart-shaped glasses and a choker. Are you going to a rave after?!” Chris questions.

“Don't lash out.” Minka admonishes him, “You’re better than that.”

“I’m really not,” Chris says, his arms crossing as they signal he’s up in five minutes.

 

“I just think we’re heading in different directions.” Jake continues and you sigh.

“Yes. You to an off-broadway musical  _ about _ a great band and me  _ not. _ ” You confirm. “Thank you for doing this before the play, by the way.” You thank him, “Best breakup ever.”

“They were  _ groundbreaking  _ for their era!” Jake insists, enraged once more.

“Yeah, they were.” You nod, “So maybe actually fucking try  _ listening to their music _ ! Not just a play about it!”

 

“Why are we breaking up this time?” Chris asks, resigned and Minka frowns in confusion before he elaborates, “We always stay friends, and then in six months we reveal why so just… would you tell me now?” Chris asks.

“Okay.” Minka nodded, taking a breath. “You want a family. Wife and kids.” Chris nods in confirmation. “But you’re more interested in having a  _ wife  _ than in the person who is filling the position. You  _ seem _ like you’ve got it totally together; _ ideals for the future, ways of managing anxiety _ , but you are actually really emotionally damaged. Also, you’re prettier than me, and it makes me kinda insecure.” She finishes off with a shrug, before letting a teasing smile cross her face. Chris sighs and gives her a tight-lipped smile.

 

“It is  _ not you at all, _ ” Jake says unconvincingly.

You roll your eyes, “Of course it is! You can’t say that. You are breaking up  _ with me _ .”

“It’s not. It’s me.  _ I  _ don’t like you anymore.” Jake continues.

 

“Should’ve never ruined our friendship, right?” Chris teases, recalling the first time they broke up.

“Or at least not multiple times, anyway.” Minka smiles, recalling how many times they had promised to stay  _ just friends _ before hurtling over that boundary with no looking back.

 

“You’re a great girl.” Jake continues, “A little too emotionally unavailable if you ask me.”

“I didn’t.” You state.

“I really want to stay friends,” Jake says, slightly pleading and you purse your lips.

 

Chris chuckles softly, “Friends?”

“Of course, Chris.” Minka smiles, hugging him gently.

 

“Totally.” You respond to Jake’s plea with a slight sigh.

Jake gives you a small smile and two thumbs up as he whispers, “Aint Too Proud!”

You give him a tight-lipped smile as he turns to head inside, whooping as he exclaims, “The _fucking Temptations_! Whooo!”

 

“You’re gonna get through this, you  _ know  _ that,” Minka states reassuringly as Chris blinks away the slight tears forming in his eyes before nodding. Giving her a last reassuring pat on the hand, he breathes deeply before jogging into place on the golf course.

 

“Why do relationships always start off so fun and then turn into a suck-a-bag-o-dicks?” You ask your friend and agent, Ryan.

 

“I just have to stop buying into this bullshit Hollywood cliche of true love,” Chris states to his brother, Scott, as he drives their golf-cart to breakfast. “Why did Disney lie to me, Scott?” Chris whines and Scott muffles a soft laugh as he reassuringly rubs Chris’ back.

 

“I’ve decided I’m just gonna work and fuck.” You state bluntly as Ryan nods sitting across from you while sipping steadily on his mimosa. “Like George Clooney.”

“So what about this audition call?” Ryan asks smoothly and you roll your eyes but concede to look it over.

 

“I’m just going to shut myself down emotionally.” Chris maintains as they walk the short distance to the breakfast tent, “Y’know, like Clooney.” He smiles at Scott.

“So what’s the news on that actress you wanted to audition for Laurie? She turn you down again?” Scott asks, successfully diverting Chris’ attention for the rest of the day.


	2. Pardon the Expression

You contemplate how you got in this position with slight dread, a business class flight to go along with your all-expenses-paid trip to Boston. How did Ryan talk you into even auditioning for this role, it was completely out of your range. As the flight attendant reminded everybody to get their seats into an upright position for landing she asked if she could help with anything.  
“Oh, no thank you.” You said with a smile and she nodded to the still-open blind. “Right. Sorry.” You apologise, tugging down the blind quickly as she started moving on.

“I think I’ll be able to get her to at least audition, Angela.” Chris smiles as he talks to the casting director on the phone, riding his ordered car to the airport.  
“No, she’s landing early, I’m scrambling slightly.” He confesses as he buttons up his dress-shirt, tugging a tie into place.  
“She might not be sold yet, but I’m a local, if it’s location that holding her up, I’ll get her to sign. Trust me.” Chris sighs. “Plus, I know people from LA. I even specified a hybrid car and all that bullshit.”  
Chris tightened his tie and shrugged on his jacket before continuing his conversations, “Look, I want her because I can already envision her playing the role, Ange, she’s the one, okay. She's perfect for her. Well, I can’t help that Michelle didn’t pass the chemistry read. You’ll have all the I told you so’s if this blows too, but it won’t. Okay, thank you. Goodbye.” He shut down the call as they pulled up to the airport.

Chris quickly ran inside, seeing the first passengers depart and knowing you would be among the first since you were in Business Class. As a man in a suit holding up a name greeted someone, Chris quickly bent down in question.  
“Are you, uh, done with this? Could I quickly borrow it?” He asks with a slight urgency in his tone. The Spanish-speaking man nods at him, handing over the placard and Chris quickly scrambles, pulling his dark sunglasses on as he asks if he can borrow a pen to quickly write your name in big block letters.  
After he quickly writes on it, he hands the pen back with a litany of thank you’s, reluctantly scribbling an autograph for her young son as he gently shushes them, insisting he’s undercover. As he’s distracted, a gust of wind hurtles through the opening doors, yanking the makeshift sign from his hand and unto the rolling baggage carousel. Cursing softly, he pardons himself through the crowd, pausing to help an elderly group strong-arm their baggage from the carousel and finally gripping the name just as a woman’s hand closes over it.

“Chris Evans?” You question the man gripping your name.  
“Sorry, I was meant to actually be waiting for you at the door.” He apologises.  
“Oh, it’s fine. I’ll just grab my bag.” You smile, reaching for the duffel headed your way.  
Chris bends down and sweeps it into his hand, “I’ll get it.”  
“You’re really gonna carry my bag? You’re that guy?” You ask, curious.  
He adjusts his grip on the bag, smoothing down his tie. “No. I am going to change your life. I’m that guy. Welcome to Boston.”  
A smile spreads across your face and you nod, “Thank you, but my life is already pretty great.”  
“You wouldn’t be here if your life was already pretty great.” Chris challenges with a smile, his hand coming around to guide you out from the throng.  
"A free trip to Boston? I’d be an idiot to turn that down.” You said plainly.  
“Then I guess you’ve been an idiot for the last six weeks?” He questions, maintaining an innocent expression.  
You laugh softly before shrugging, “My agent would aim for much longer than that.”  
Chris gave a chuckle as he led you to the car.

“It’s a huge opportunity, I mean, your work on television is already great. Why not expand to something a bit more ambitious and out of the box.” Chris questions rhetorically.  
“This show could easily go for another three seasons, then I’d be a household name with a regular income.” You challenged.  
“Yes, or you could do eight episodes with me and be a household name with as many job offers as you’ll have dollars. You’ve seen the per episode earning, right?” Chris fired back and you nodded. “Look, I get it. I do. But there is no question that you are talented at what you do, but this is the next step to getting any role you want. It's Apple, it’s the big leagues.”  
You contemplate his statement as a honking horn cuts through your conversation, “But Boston is so crowded, and it’s not even New York. I’m from LA, I need big, open spaces.”  
“This is a fragment of Boston, and what are you? A gazelle. They have sprawling high-rises and suburbs here too, don’t pretend Hollywood isn’t even more crowded, because this-” Chris looked around in confirmation, “-this is like the Hollywood Boulevard of Boston. What is really worrying you about this?”  
You bite your lip and sigh, giving up, “I don’t know. I don’t want to be the comedy girl who got on board a sweeping drama and shit the bed with it. Excuse the expression.”  
Chris shook his head gently with a reassuring smile, “Well then don’t be the comedy girl and shit the bed with it. Excuse the expression. Be the Laurie to my Andy, I know you can.”  
You glared at him, unconvinced as he continues, “Look we’ll get some coffee in you before the audition, you’ll be fine- or no!” He said, excited, “You’re from LA, you can drink my organic green tea with me.”  
A reluctant smile graced your face. “I’d like that.”  
“Tea buddies, then.” Chris smiles and you roll your eyes as he chuckles.

As you exit unto the street, you tug slightly at your tight blouse. “I knew it was colder here but it’s noon.”  
“Oh, you’ll get used to it. Boston is very temperate, the temperature usually stays within five degrees of itself for the working day.” Chris informs you as he leads you inside the building and into the elevator. After fixing you both a batch of green tea, you accept the cup with a smile as he gestures to the appropriate door. “There’s a small waiting area here, make yourself comfortable. I’ll be around afterwards, we’ll get a drink in celebration.” Chris smiles.  
“Thanks. But whatever happens, happens. I told you, I don’t really want it.” You smile and push the door open.  
“Just,” Chris sighs, his confident demeanour slipping slightly as he stops you with a soft touch to your shoulder. “Do me a favour? Act like you do so Ange doesn’t fire me?”  
“She wouldn’t actually fire you.” You state, narrowing your eyes.  
“No.” Chris admits, letting go, “But she will say other things that are just as bad.”  
Shrugging off your confusion, you step through the doorway before looking back.  
“Promise, I’ll do my best and keep the quips to a minimum.” You smile, “This is some really great tea, by the way.” You smile, raising the cup in thanks as the door creaks closed.  
“Thanks.” He smiles, raising his own cup in salute.


	3. I've Seen Dawson's Creek

It’s darkening outside by the time Chris meets you back at the waiting area, you glare at him before smacking his shoulder. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me it was a chemistry read with you. You vouched for me? Why would you do that, you don’t even know me. Oh shit, is she actually gonna fire you?” You ramble as Chris chuckles pulling you in for a side-hug as he leads you outside.  
“No. She won’t fire me, and I didn’t tell you because I thought you might freak.” Chris explains as you step outside.  
“You ass!” You exclaim and turn to him, “Well, I hope they bought it. I did my best to contain my surprise.”  
“Well, thank you. I believe I’m safe for a little longer…” Chris says, a twinkle in his eye as he pulls out his phone. Shaking your head in confusion, you walk alongside him until your text tone rings out. Pulling out the phone, you see a text from an unknown mobile.  
You got the job! Drinks on me? ~Your Andy  
Smacking his arm again, he laughs as you demand, “Why didn’t you just tell me?”  
“It’s more dramatic that way. Everyone agreed as soon as you left the room, you’re the best person for the role. Congratulations, offer expires at midnight.” Chris informs you and you sigh.

“I can’t do this, I can’t even cry on command for fuck’s sake, Chris.”  
“Then I’ll help you, or whoever you’re comfortable with will. So you have stuff to learn, good. You’re still young, the least I can do is help.”  
“I’m twenty-nine.” You said plainly.  
“And you’ve been acting since you were twenty-three,” Chris said, but you looked at him, unconvinced before he elaborated. “I’m thirty-six-”  
“Wait, really?” You interrupted him and he arched an eyebrow at your outburst. “Sorry.”  
“-and I’ve been doing this since I was seventeen. I have, like, thirteen years of experience in this business on you. Let me help. You are not gonna shit the bed. I’ve seen your work, all of it, you are amazing.”  
You tapped your foot before rolling your eyes, “Fine. But it’s a huge move. For less than a year. Would you seriously uproot a puppy and let go of a solid gig that could last for years for this role? Be honest.” You challenged Chris, and he bit his lip looking you square in the face.   
“Well, no, for a job probably not.” Chris admitted, before grasping your hands, “But for Boston? Yeah I would.” Narrowing you eyes in confusion and furrowing your brows as he continued, “Which is why I’m not going to sell you on the job, we both know that’s not the issue, I’m going to sell you on Boston.” Chris finished.  
“You live here, your whole family lives here. How are you not biased?” You challenge Chris. “Besides,” You continue, “I’ve seen Dawson’s Creek.”  
“No. I’m not gonna sell you on the bullshit high school from a tv series, the real Boston. It’s a massive area, but I’ll sell you on it either way.” Chris grinned and you rolled your eyes before letting a smile spread unto your face.   
He tilted his head and looked into your eyes widely, “Fuck. Puppy-dog-eyes, really?”  
“Yes!” Chris laughs, “Now, come on!”

As Chris leads away, he curls his arm around you, “Let me at least buy you a drink. I said I would.”  
“Fine.” You say, and allow him to walk you to the street’s edge. As you pause at the ledge he looks back at you with a confused expression.  
“What are you waiting for?” He asks, frowning.  
You indicate to the traffic light with a tilt of your head, “The light to change.” You say in a matter-of-fact tone.  
He chuckles softly before pushing you forward, “LA folk are so cute, c’mon.” He encourages you, his strong arm not giving you much of a choice. You grimace as car brakes screech and honks sound.  
“I’m gonna die…” You whine, flinching as a car speeds past.  
He laughs again before indicating to your right, “Look there is the Museum of Science, and here is the Boston Bridge and the Boston Harbour, and over there is an outdoor bar.” He enthuses and you smile at his excitement as you allow him to corral you into the lively outdoor bar.  
“Now we’re talking. Alcohol.” You say happily and Chris guides you to a seat before heading off to get you both a drink.

As you’re sipping your old fashioned, Chris says, “You know what? I like you. You’re acting is phenomenal-” You scoff, “-but you as a person, also pretty phenomenal. So, I will allow you to choose how I close you on this.” He states confidently, a grin on his face as he takes a sip from his whiskey on the rocks.  
“What?” You ask, confused by what he’s referring to.  
“How I close you on this job.” Chris explains.  
“O-kay…”  
“So we got the flattery close:” He explains, and lets his voice become simpering, “You are so good at what you do. Or-” he ,clears his throat, “we have the take-it-or-leave-it close:” he says, his Boston accent slipping in full effect, “Man, I dahn’t cawe if ya tahke it. I get paihd regahdless.” You giggled as he cleared his throat again, “Or the sympathy close:” Chris turned his mouth down and brought the puppy-dog-eyes out again, “You see, my hair is thinning, my Marvel contract is up-”  
You interrupted him with a sigh, “Why do guys think the only way to get a girl to do what they want is to manipulate her?”  
“History, personal experience, rom-coms.” Chris listed easily and you barked a laugh. “C’mon, you are here for a reason, whether you wanna admit it or not.”  
“Yeah, to explore an option. Who wouldn’t want to know their options?”  
“Someone who’s in the perfect situation.”  
“Are you in the perfect situation?”  
“Job? Absolutely. Everything else? None of your business.” Chris says with a grin and you bark a laugh.

“Alright, c’mon, we have a few more stops and only six hours ‘till midnight.” Chris says, pulling you off your stool and into the streets.  
“Which reminds me; I really need to call my agent.” You remember.  
Chris clicks his fingers at you, “Don’t worry, the next place’ll be perfect for it.”  
You look at him with suspicion for all of ten seconds before relenting. “Alright, lead away.”  
Walking side-by-side, he leads you further away from the crowd and up to a tunnel leading downwards. “This is the Winter Street Concourse, plenty o’ people live here their whole lives without knowing about this.” Chris explains as you follow him down, “They built it to save on time between transferring from the green to the orange line which saves you on red line time. Point is, we emerge in a completely different Boston.” He explains, and he’s right. The whole night scene seems like it’s shifted from trendy and current to more mellow and romantic.  
“This is where it goes from tourists and businessman to arts and theatre with a seedy past.” He teases and you snort. “No, but really, basically from here on south is downtown, and they have like an area which is where most high-risers are, including mine, actually, and it was called the Boston Combat Zone, an area for all types of criminals. Prostitutes, mafia, gay people.” He grimaces at the last one and you wince in sympathy. “Anyway, you can call your agent while we walk to the South End Open Market.” He smiles and you grin.

“Thanks.” Before calling up Ryan, who’s delighted by your news and annoyed you hadn’t called him earlier. He insists that other small gigs have been popping up throughout Boston and he’s certain he can get some one-off roles the table in between shoots and rehearsal.  
Chris stops for kebabs on the way and you nod in thanks.  
“Your agent seems to think you should take this job.” Chris grins as you end the call.  
“I think you two would get along, two-dimensional thinking and all.”  
“Ouch. That really hurts.” Chris says teasingly as he leads you through an archway where a paper lantern swings. “This is SoWa, y’know like SoHo.” He laughs. “Arts and Design District. They have a bunch of markets here when it’s not winter, but there is always some street art to admire.” He says and motions for you to sit on the bench before handing your kebab to you.  
“It’s pretty nice, thanks.” You smile, he responds happily and you give a short laugh. “You’re not what I expected Mister Evans.”  
“What did you expect? A meatball with a cute smile?” He says with a sigh,  
“That’s ridiculous.” You shoot down his statement, “You’re an amazing actor, I meant that I did prepare myself for you being a typical hollywood A-list asshole that cares more about his million dollar smile than the arts.”  
“That’s rough but true. That’s why I live here, I’m afraid of becoming that if I live in LA.” You smile softly at him.  
“I don’t think you’re capable of it.” You confessed.  
He frowns at you, “Thank you.” As you finish the last of your meal, he tugs you back up again. 

“I was just getting comfortable.” You complain.  
“I know. C’mon this is Boston, we gotta power walk everywhere.”  
You give a laugh as you let him pull you up and lead you off to a bus stop.  
“So, what does your dad think about all this?” He asks and you arch an eyebrow in surprise.  
“About what?” You shrug.  
“C’mon, he acted on Broadway for 23 years, he must have an opinion.” Chris says with a soft smile, bumping your shoulder slightly.  
“Someone did their homework.” You tease.  
“Yeah, I have this thing on my phone. It’s called Google.”  
“Right.” You smile. “Actually, I didn’t ask him.” You confess.  
“Well, then you must know what he’d say.” Chris prompts and you nod.  
“He’d tell me to go with my gut, and that he’d be proud of me not matter what I did.” You say, slightly wistful.  
“Sounds like a really great man.” Chris smiles, and you nod.  
“Yeah, he is.” You say before launching into a story-telling round of fathers and advice and dad jokes.  
Suddenly Chris looks up, and presses the stop button on the nearly abandoned bus. “Ready to see something cool?”  
“Always.” You smile, and he grins before offering up his hand to guide you out of the bus and through an intimidating-looking gate.

“Home sweet home.” He shrugs as you look questioningly at him.  
“That’s a lot of trust in a girl you’ve known for,” you look down at your watch, “wow. It’s been five hours?!”  
“I know, right?” Chris laughs, herding you into an elevator, “Actually this is just an apartment I share with Scott, I have an actual house nearer to where we’ll be filming, but you’ll probably end up in a similar space within this area so I figured I could sell you on the real estate.” He says, not meeting your gaze.  
You make an unconvinced sound before sighing as he walks ahead to open his door so that a rushing ball of colour can sweep you off your feet.   
Through laughing and attempting not to get licked in your mouth you greet the furball enthusiastically. “Hello! Hi, yes, you must be Dodger! Such a good boy! Yes you are!”  
Chris whistles Dodger away and to a treat in his hand, and you relax back unto your hunches with an expression that is both relenting and annoyed. “Fine.” You huff and pick up the phone to tell Ryan you’ll take the job. You can’t deal with his bubbly, know-it-all tirade so you quickly excuse yourself before turning to Chris.  
“You better placate me with tea and point me to a couch where Dodger is allowed on.” You demand and he grins wide.  
“Any seat in this house is yours should you choose to take it.” He smiles and heads off to the kitchen to make tea.


	4. Do You Know A Place?

After a final cast party that bids you farewell, you nurse a hangover as you pack up all of your belongings, checking off a list Chris helped you compile with a small smile. As you finally pull up to the high rise not five minutes from Chris’ place, you thank the helpful driver as he unloads Copper’s crate containing his slightly loopy body from the car. Bags and dog in hand, you settle into the apartment, leaving Copper crated so he can’t stumble around and hurt himself. Familiarising yourself with the lights, you lock the door and head to bed, your body aching from the last week’s flurry of activity and finding a basket on the bed. It’s filled to the brim with bedsheets, pillowcases and blankets among other bed essentials, a small notecard with scrawling script reading;

_Welcome to Boston_

_In case you shit the bed._

_Excuse the expression._

_Best, Evans_

You huff a small laugh with a shake of your bed before hauling the basket onto the floor and curling up into your bed without anymore preamble.

 

It’s two weeks and numerous exhausting meetings later that you’re finally rolling up to the same building for the first table read, greeting new people with a furtive smile and a small wave. As was usually the case with these types of sets, it was very clear no one really knew each other, but that most of us were either fans of the others work or at least googled everyone before meeting. When all of the complimenting of past work through idle chatter and bashful gazes wound down, the script director had Adam make a speech about what we were trying to accomplish and we all clapped at the end as he thanked everyone on board.

Gazing around, I found that I would be sitting in between Chris and Jaeden. Mark came up to me with a smile, “Mark Lomback, nice to meet you.”

“Thank you for having me.” You smile at the kind-looking man.

“So,” he turned to the table, “we have you in between these guys for now but it’ll probably change a bit depending on which episode it is and everything. For the first few episodes Laurie acts as a bit of a buffer between her family so we’ll give this a go, just let us know if you’d prefer something else.”

“I’m sure this will be fine, but I’ll let you know if it doesn't feel right- thanks for checking.” You say warmly, waving away his apologies as he runs off to chat with Cherry.

 

One of the most beautiful woman you had ever seen came striding up, dressed in what could pass for a tailored dress in 8-inch cherry-red heels that matched her dress and makeup. A beatific smile on her face and her gaze soft in contrast to her well-defined makeup, all sharp-lines and definition. She walked with an air of grace as her soft, golden hair bounced with each upbeat step, she held out her well-manicured long red fingernails in greeting. “Hi,” Her voice was like caramel, all lilting and warm, “I’m Joanna Raskin, makeup department head.”

You shook her hand firmly with a broad smile, “Of course, we’re so lucky to have you- your talents with prosthetics and, well everything really, is amazing.”

“Why thank you, I’ve never missed an episode of your show. You’re absolutely hilarious. Anyway, I’d love to take you out one night; give some Chapsticks an ego boost.”

“What?” You ask, your brain taking a while to catch up to the out-of-the-blue slang.

“I know you got some beauties in LA, but here; you wink and giggle and play hard to get and before you know it you’re the spotlight of The Scene.”

“Oh, right. Honestly I’m honoured that you’d consider me a Lipstick, in LA I tend to be quite plain. One flaw in the plan, though, not a lesbian.” You smile, happy to be included as she kisses both of your cheeks in understanding before wandering off to make further introductions.

 

“Hey, there. Your bedsheets still okay?” Chris’ voice said as he came up behind you.

You laughed at the statement as you turned around, “Yeah, a really sweet cast member made sure I’d have extras should I fumble.” You teased easily. Chris gave another laugh before engulfing you in a hug and introducing Jaeden.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jaeden.” You smiled at the polite boy and he seemed to relax slightly as you all slipped into your seats, listening as Chris’ told us about his latest trip to Disney. We both chimed in with stories of our own, grinning as we realised we were all big Disney fans. Chris branched off to talk to Betty that had just sat down next to him, and you turned to Jaeden with a smile.

“Speaking of Disney,” Jaeden said with a practised smirk and you arched an eyebrow as he discreetly shot his eyes to your bag that had a subtle Agent Carter design on the strap.

“Good eye. I’m impressed. You a fan?”

“Who isn’t?”

“That’s a much better question.” You laughed, “Did you get him to sign something?” You asked, curious, nodding to an oblivious Chris.

 

Jaeden nodded, “Yeah, I got him to sign a photo of him with my family- it’s still on the fridge.”

“That’s cool. I might get him to sign the inside of my laptop bag, although Hayley has already signed it.” You reveal and he grins, “Do you like Peggy, did you watch Agent Carter.”

“Oh yeah, my sister’s more into it than me, I thought Daredevil was better but she is pretty badass.”

“Who’s badass?” Chris asks as he slips into our conversation.

“Hayley Atwell.” I respond with a smile.

Chris breaks into a fond grin, “Oh, yeah, she could probably kick my ass anytime.”

Jaeden’s laugh tipped the scales and soon all three of us were laughing unabashed as everyone finally started streaming in to take their places.

“I’m glad to see you’re all getting along.” Adam remarks as he flits past us and you all give another giggle before composing yourselves to embark on the script. It was luckily a crowd that loved rehearsal, even though it came as a bit of a surprise to see Chris and Jaeden so keen on running through everything- movie actors had a bit of a reputation for disliking rehearsal in general.

 

You all had ‘assignments’ as Mark had told us all with a conspiratol grin and a laugh to maintain he wasn’t serious, our assignment was to try and have some _mock-family time_ and you inputted both of the guys’ contact information so that you could create a group and line something up before the next table read. After that, the producers and writers all ushered you into their meeting room, Chris a comforting presence by your side and you thanked your lucky stars that he was a producer too.

“So in the book, Laurie actually loses weight and then after Jacob’s trial, gains it back and becomes a bit of a fitness junky. We just wanted to brainstorm with you on some ideas for what you would be comfortable doing.” Adam explains as you enter, a slight question in his voice.

You took a deep breath in contemplation, “I want to do the role justice so I think I’d like to actually lose the weight and gain it and then work out.”

“Well, I said I’d help with the latter two when we got there unless you feel like you need a trainer.” Chris offers with a small smile which you return.

“I’m sure that will be fine.” You smile, “I can probably manage the weight loss too, but I’d feel more comfortable if I saw a nutritionist just to be safe.”

“That’s definitely a given.” Mark says reassuringly, “We have some options if you’d like to have look through them, and we want you to know that if you decide not to do this, we’ll get Tara to transform your face with makeup, which we’ll be doing anyway, and just get some stand-ins.”

“Okay, that’s awesome.” You grin, relieved at their open-minded attitude.

 

As you walked away, collecting your things before heading for the street, you speak up, “Hey I was thinking of getting some lunch. Do you know a place?”

Chris stopped to look at you, narrowing his eyes as his mouth tilted into an amused expression, “Are you askin’ me out?”

“No. I’m asking you to recommend a place to eat.” You state with an annoyed look.

“‘Cause I’m the only friend you got in Boston, you don’t want to complicate that.” Chris continues and you sigh, exasperated. “Sure, we’d have fun,” he opened the door, “roll around and get into some trashy magazines that would blow up in our faces and we’d never speak to each other again. Press will be all awkward next year and you could be added to my B-Roll of _girls Chris Evans has dated_.”

“You done?” You ask, scrutinising him and he nods. “If you’re trying to intimidate me with paparazzi to see if I’ll freak, you’d better forget it and lead the way to the nearest sushi place.”

“Come on, then, my treat.” Chris smiles and you shake your head.

 

“So was the move easy?”

“I wouldn’t say easy, but it was good timing, Ryan’s got my schedule busy in between filming and yeah-” you trail off as your phone buzzes to announce an incoming call from Jake. “Very good timing.”

“Who’s that?” Chris asks, curious.

“Oh, y’know my ex.” You sigh, holding up the picture you still had saved to come up when he called, “he’s  _ great _ ,” you insist sarcastically, “loves watching off-broadway production of historical bands.” Chris grimaces in sympathy as you continue, “Wants us to stay  _ friends _ .” You roll your eyes, declining the call as Chris makes another noise of disgust, “Plus he’s certain he can cure me of my emotional unavailability.” You inform him, taking another bite of sushi.

“You’re emotionally unavailable?” Chris asks, feigning fascination and you nod, your mouth full as he gestures to himself, “I’m  _ emotionally damaged _ , I haven’t seen you at the meetings.”

You grin at him, swallowing down your food before saying, “I am  _ done  _ with this relationship thing.”

“Well, you are preaching to the choir.” Chris shook his head and your eyes softened at each other in understanding as your phone lit up again.

 

“Oh, c’mon.” Chris says exasperatedly and palms your phone, “D’you mind?” You shrug and he pick up the phone. “Hello!” He said in a syrupy-sweet tone, “The person you are calling is emotionally unavailable right now but- hey, hello?” Chris frowned at the phone before looking at you, “You really  _ do _ have shitty cell reception.”

“Right!” You exclaim as he hands you back your phone before resuming eating.

“So, I’m having some friends over tomorrow. Do you want to come, meet some new people?”

“Sure. Can I bring Copper?”

“The legendary Copper? Of course! Dodger will be thrilled.” Chris stilled slightly as a smile tugged at his lips.

“Did you perchance name Copper after the dog in The Fox and The Hound.”

“Uh, yeah? He looks exactly the same.” You explained.

“We’re both such nerds!” He exclaimed with a laugh and you shook your head as you both continued eating, chatting with more enthusiasm now.


	5. Let’s Play Tennis

Chris texts you his address the next morning along with the time the get-together will start, and you find yourself texting each other a running commentary of your day as you both go to meetings. That afternoon, you get dressed in a comfortable dress before leashing Copper and bagging his food just in case. Chris’ apartment is already humming with sound, and Copper barks delightedly at the indication of life. Dodger’s answering bark has Chris opening the door just as you rap your knuckles on the wood.

“Hey little buddy!” He says enthusiastically, crouching down to greet Copper as Dodger bowled into your legs without knocking you over. You instictively mimick Chris, crouching to ruffle Dodger’s ears as he enthusiastically licks at your giggling face until Chris calls him in and motions for you to follow. The apartment is already filled with guests milling around with drinks, playing beer pong or swaying to the music fillling the space.

 

“You made it!” Chris says happily.

“Sorry I’m late,” You smile, handing him the two boxes in your arm. “This one is for you,” you tap on the larger box, “and this one is for Dodger,” you point to the smaller box on top as Chris looks on, bemused. “For being such good hosts.”

Chris gives a short chuckle and draws you in for a hug, “Thanks,” before calling over both his brother, Scott, and Dodger. As he gives the box of now-opened treats to Dodger, who trots away happily to his bed, Scott introduces himself and points out where you can put down a food bowl for Copper and where the big water bowl is in the kitchen.

“Thanks so much,” you smile happily as your hands are finally free and Copper begins sniffing the kitchen curiously.

“It’s a pleasure, Chris is ecstatic about having you on the show and I can totally see why.” He teases before giving a short laugh as a blush rises involuntarily to your cheeks, “Don’t worry, I’m mostly kidding.” He winks and you give a laugh at his cheeky expression before accepting the beer he offers you.

 

Chris smiles broadly as you exit the kitchen and yells, “Hey, guys! Everybody!” When everyone has quieted down he quickly introduces you and they all give a soft cheer, clearly already tipsy. “Yeah. She’s from LA!” They all boo and you laugh slightly, shaking your head as Chris scowls. “Hey! Hey! She’s gonna be in my new show!” They all cheer loudly and you continue chuckling, raising your beer in cheers as a few of his friends came over to properly introduce themselves.

Chris quickly intervenes, shuffling you off to play doubles in the next game of beer pong since it is apparently his turn. The minutes seem to fly faster than seconds as you good naturedly rib each other for shots missed, eventually winning and Chris whoops loudly in victory as you jump up in excitement. Suddently he is whirling you into his arms and you laugh but quickly close your eyes to suppress the slight nausea he was causing. You high-five one last time, both chuckling as his friends beckon you over to play charades, it had been a while since you had felt safe to let go and so you did so without abandon once Chris offers you his guest room and lays down a dogbed Dodger didn’t like to use for Copper’s sleepy self.

 

Now completely at ease, you drink beers and nibble on chips easily, becoming tipsy and then going over the edge of tipsy as he sets up a game of Jenga he would eventually topple over pettily as people started saying goodbye. Waving off a few people at a time, you laugh as Chris pulls you up to dance shakily with the beat. Everyone soon joins in as Scott turns up the volume and eventually you and Chris wander off to check on your respective dogs, finding them both curled up on the bed Dodger didn’t like to use- because it was too big for him. Awwing softly at the view, your hearts melting, you automatically withdraw your phone from your pocket and snap a few pictures. “Will you send me those?” Chris whispers and you nod as you toe off your shoes and pad closer to get a few more pictures. Dodger’s ear quirks up, his eye opening to fix you with a stare before looking at Chris and huffing in anoyance. Evidently satisfied at his sassyness, he promptly noses in under his flank once more, his head resting protectively over Copper’s smaller form. Both satisfied, you and Chris head off and end up chatting on the couch after even Scott has gone to bed, until you were both yawning more than speaking.

 

You chuckle through your yawn, “Sleep time, I think.”

Chris yawns again as he nods and then offers, “Sleepytime tea?”

You make a noise of eagerness and quickly nod a yes as you attempt to smother another yawn before accompanying Chris to the kitchen. Once the mugs of tea were made you both pad off to your own beds with a small nod as Chris turns off the lights and makes sure you remember where the bathroom is. He goes to close his door before quickly glancing through your doorway where the dogs were still sleeping.

“I’ll keep my door open in case he wants to see you.” You whisper and he smiles in thanks, leaving his door open too.

You awake to two forms jumping on the bed and licking your face, a familiar chuckle emanatic from the doorway as you groan. Your tongue feeling like sandpaper and your head throbbing slightly, you say, “I did not drink enough water last night.”

“No shit.” Chris replies, stepping inside as you careen upwards. He ushers both dogs off your vulnerable form and hands you a mug of ginger tea before placing a bottle of water by your knee.

 

“Thanks,” You say smilingly as Chris beams down at you.

“Scott’s home so he’s making breakfast- pancakes and bacon. It’ll be ready in about 10 minutes but I’ll save you some, feel free to use the shower first if you want.”

You shrug, “Sounds awesome, but I think I’d prefer to eat first though.”

“Sure thing, then I’m gonna take a quick round. I’ll see you out there.” He winks and you huff a laugh as he calls both dogs out of the bedroom and closes the door. You all eat breakfast together and then while you are in the shower, Chris takes both dogs out to do their business while Scott goes off to do his own thing. Fully dressed and awake, you pack up your things from last night and thank Chris profusely before offering, “I’m realising now how late it is. Do you wanna grab a bite before we bring the dogs back and then go to the table read?”

Chris shrugs, “Sounds good, I’ll grab Dodge’s lead.” You nod in understanding and lean against the wall to wait for him so you could head to the small corner cafe and sit outside admiring the cool Boston air. Once you were both full you paid for lunch depite Chris’ protestations which you close down with a single arched eyebrow, and then head to your own apartments, meeting back up at the gate of the big complex you both had apartments in.

 

You and Chris walk to the Defending Jacob table read casually, agreeing over how fun it was to have another crazy dog person nearby as well as running through ideas for trips to do with Jaeden before settling on a day out to Bayview Fun Park where you could go do loads of fun, family-freindly things like go-carting and mini-golf. Once there, you settle on a date for next week with confirmation from Jaeden’s mother before going off to talk with your own groups of people. The table readings ran for the next three weeks and you and Chris fall in an easy routine of walking or driving in together, taking the dogs for walks and eventually trading keys after Chris gets held up at a meeting while Scott is out of town. You eventually persuade the landlady you are Chris girlfriend and have simply lost your own key, a few pictures of you all walking together and she is fairly convinced but Dodger’s happiness at seeing you seals the deal as she waddles off with a congratulations. The slight guilt you feel was washed away as Dodger’s need becomes very apparent very quickly. So that night, you swap keys and now you often took each others dogs out, both half-continuing the lie when you saw the landlady, althought that mostly consisted of not correcting her when she referred to Chris as your boyfriend.

 

The day at Bayview Park turns out to be fun and hilarious for many reasons. On at least four seperate occasions you are mistaken for an actual family and also no one even notices Chris depite approximately two shield-wearing adults and mulitple other obvious Marvel fans. You and Jaedan both snicker, muffling your amusement as Chris sighs in relief each time and draws his cap closer to his eyebrows. Once you were on the go-carting track it goes a lot easier, and Chris takes off his cap to race, Jaedan eventually claiming victory as Chris goodnaturedly grumbles something about weight classes and you proceed to buy Jae a celebratory ice cream cone and consilatory ice cream cones for yourself and Chris. As the sun sinks into the treetops, you all sigh in relief at finding a bench to sit at and simply peopole-watch in comfortable silence until the last of the ice cream has been consumed, and then stay there a while longer, just resting. Jaeden eventually wanders off with a promise to stay close since he wanted to go check out the fun slide neither you nor Chris were up to trying.

“So, Scott is apparently exiling me from our apartment for his date tomorrow night and-”

“Do you wanna come over to mine?” You offer with a smile.

He smiles widely in response, “I’ll bring over Disney movies and ice cream?”

“And Dodger.” You narrow your eyes and he huffs a laugh.

“Of course.”

 

The next day, you make sure the guest bed is functioning, using the new linen Chris had bought you while lasagne bubbles in the oven. Placing towels on the bed, you do a quick clean of the bathroom and neaten up the living room before drawing the blinds for optimal viewing pleasure. When Chris texts to ask if now was an okay to come over, it is still three hours until Scott’s date but you send a thumbs-up anyway and start popping popcorn with a smile. Copper is starting to pick up on your happy disposition and threads endrearingly but unhelpfully through your legs all the while. Chris lets himself in with a smile, unleashing Dodger as he crouches down to play enthusiastingly with Copper. Dodger makes his way over to the kitchen and you hand him a treat with a ruffle to his head and he hops onto what had now become the dog couch with no preamble. Chris spots the emptying water bowl and quickly fills it as you thank him. Once the popcorn had been popped and tea had been brewed, Chris had already made himself comfortable on the couch while the Disney logo glowed onto the screen. You hand him his tea and set the popcorn down between you after you tuck your legs under the blanket, watching avidly as Lady and the Tramp starts playing on screen.

 

By the time Sleeping Beauty, Robin Hood and half of the new Beauty and the Beast had played, you and Chris were basically cuddling as you shared the new batch of popcorn, the two dogs having completed their last business of the day before promptly passing out on their couch. Chris is singing along to the last song, but you are no better as you sang along;

Tale as old as time,

Tune as old as song.

Bittersweet and strange,

Finding you can change,

Learning you were wrong.

 

Winter turns to Spring,

Famine turns to feast.

Nature points the way,

Nothing left to say.

Beauty and the Beast.

 

“What? What is it?”

“How would you feel about growing a beard.”

You and Chris both laugh as the prince roars in response and the song continues while you start stretching out into the rest of the couch, taking your eyes off the screen to look at Chris ponderingly as he sighs long-sufferingly, his head falling back into the couch.

 

“I wish my life was a movie sometimes,” He says with another sigh and you giggle as he continues, “Happily ever after. Why don’t they ever make a movie about what comes after the happily ever after?” Chris questions and you smirk, levelling a look at him as he glances your way.

“That would porn.” You chuckle and he groans in response.

“I miss sex.” He exclaimes, “Right? Sometimes you just need it. It’s like… I don’t know... like cracking your neck.”

“Why does it always have to come with emotions?” You say, disgust evident in your tone.

“And emotions.”

“And guilt.”

“Oh, the guilt…” Chris says empathetically in agreement. “It’s women’s fault.”

“What?” You said, midly offended.

“You heard me, you’re all like let’s cuddle and be cute but then when I mention kids and marriage or god-forbid I shoot a movie and am longer away than a week, they ghost me and it’s just let’s be friends.” He sighs, annoyed. “It’s like all women want commitment without the work?!”

 

“Oh, come on! You are no better. Wanting marriage and kids with anyone, I mean c’mon. You’re more ready to be a dad than you are a husband.”

“Ugh, you’re totally right. I can’t believe you and Minka both said that to my face.”

You pat his arm consolingly, “You’re totally right about girls too, though, we do just kind of expect the man to both always be there and never be the one to bring up commitment first. Oh, and you always have to arange the dates, do the romance and call first.”

“It’s fucked up.”

“It is.” You agree, shaking your head, “But you know, why does sex always have to be like that? Sex should be like playing tennis.”

Chris nods, “Yeah. I mean no one wants to go away for the weekend after they play tennis.”

 

“It’s just a game. You shake hands and then get on with your shit.”

“Yeah.” Chris agrees.

You nod, drinking the last of your beer. “Do you want more beer?” He hums an affirmative as you bend down to pick up the empty cartons of ice cream from the floor, rummaging them together before padding off to the kicthen. “Hey!”

“Yeah?” He looks up where you were pushing cartons into the trash.

“Let’s play tennis.” You offer.

“What?” Chris asks, disbelief clouding his voice.

“Let’s have sex like we’re playing tennis.”

“Get the hell outta here,” he laughs.

“Don’t laugh. Just think about it.” You insisted, and Chris got up from the couch, his face becoming serious asyou continued. “This could take all the weirdness out of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers and thank you all for sticking with me trhough this wild ride of messed up tenses. They’re not all fixed now, but going forth, they should stay consistently present tense.💕
> 
> I would love your opinion on the rating of this fic.  
> 🏳️It would be going along with the premise of the movie if I continue at the M-rating.  
> 🚩However, considering the subject matter of the fic, an R-rating would be appropriate as well.
> 
> ✒️Please let me know if you have any sort of preference.💕
> 
> Oh, and I’ll hope to see you next week!


	6. Stay Friends

“We talked about this.” Chris says putting his empty beer bottle in the trash, “I don’t like you like that.”

“I don’t like you like that either,” you remind him, “that’s why this would be perfect.”

“I don’t even know that I find you attractive.” Chris says with a smirk.

“That’s cute,” You laugh.

“Well, I do have a thing for confidence.” Chris says, shaking his head, “Well, do you even find  _ me _ attractive?”

“Okay, now  _ that’s  _ cute.” You scoff.

“No, no, no.” Chris wags his finger,  _ “Before _ you got to know Dodger and my  _ awesome personality.  _ Strictly physical. First time you saw me.”

“This is just two people talking?” You question and Chris nods.

“Yep.  _ Two guys over drinks at Bennigan’s _ . Go.”

 

“I liked your eyes. I didn’t think I’d ever seen such blue eyes.”

“Your lips.” Chris nods, glancing down, “I thought you might be a good kisser.”

“I am.” You smirk, checking him out as his gaze starts to wander. “Your ass.”

“What about it?” He questions, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“It intrigued me.”

“Really? I think it’s so tiny.”

“Still an ass.” You shrug.

He smiles, “I liked your breasts.”

“Mouth.” You countered.

“Butt.” He offers

“Voice.” You nod.

“Ass.”

“Eyes.”

“You said that.” Chris narrows his eyes.

“I meant it.” You said, gazing into the aforementioned eyes defiantly.

 

“You  _ swear _ you don’t want anything more from me other than sex?” Chris arches his eyebrow.

“You swear you don’t want anything more from  _ me _ other than sex?” You make sure. “I know how you are. Going all tick-tock and getting baby fever.” You waggle your fingers vaguely.

He swats them away, “Stop it,” before grabbing the cover of Beauty and the Beast from the counter.

_ “Swear on Disney.”  _ You tilt your head but oblige, putting your hand on the plastic cover as his hand comes up to cover yours. “No relationship. No emotions.  _ Just sex.” _

“Whatever happens,” you added, “we stay friends.”

“Swear.”

“Swear.” You lock eyes with him and he draws back with a nod.

“Okay.” He smiles softly, placing the dvd back on the counter. “So I guess we should just start…”

_ “Okay,”  _ you say, the first touch of nervousness creeping into your voice.

 

“I’ll serve.” He smirks, inching closer.

“That’s really, ugh, that’s  _ enough _ of the tennis.” You stop him, “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“What’s wrong with the couch? It’s less emotional.” Chris offers.

“The bedroom has better light and since we’re just friends I don’t have to be insecure about my body.” You explain.

“Come on, okay, you are beautiful.” Chris says adamantly, “You have  _ nothing  _ to be insecure about.” He maintains, cupping your ass as you raise an accusatory finger at his face.

“No, you see; that is  _ way  _ too emotionally supportive  _ and you just need to lock that down.”  _ You say sternly.

“Well, your tits are a bit small.” He offers to your back as you walked off to your bedroom.

“Much better!” You praise him, giving a thumbs up above your head.

 

As you start undressing, you speak quickly, “My breasts and nipples aren’t very sensitive, I will never call you daddy and had I known this was gonna happen I woulda shaved my legs this morning.”

Chris nods as he pulls off his shoes, “My shin is ticklish, I don’t like having my hair pulled and had I known this was gonna happen I  _ wouldn’ta  _ shaved my legs this morning.”

“Okie dokie.” You say in understanding, stripping the last of your clothes off and stretching your arms out.

Chris eyes up your breasts, “Should be fine,” before shoving his boxers off and straightening up.

You contemplate his cock before nodding, “I can work with that,” and then you’re kissing desperately, both already horny enough that this isn’t going to be anything but quick and desperate. As you fall unto the bed, Chris bracketing himself over you he pulls back from your lips, panting.

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He says and kisses down your clavicle.

Your hands run across you back and you bite back a moan before offering, “Should we just stop? We could just stop and go for a run.”

“I don’t know, are we too old for this?” He questions and kisses you again before pulling away so you can answer.

“What, sex?” You ask slightly incredulous, pulling down for another kiss.

“No, casual sex. Isn’t it a bit college-y.”

You shake your head, “You never went to college.”

He shrugs as if that clears everything up and kisses you again, pulling your knee up so he can rest his legs in between yours before sitting up.

“What’s wrong?” You breathe, chest heaving slightly.

“We’re just doing this once.” He insists and you nod.

“I totally agree.”

 

He nods and promptly uses his strong arms to push you up against the headboard before kissing a path from your stomach, over you hips and up to your breasts. He doesn’t stay long, nuzzling the swell of them before arching up to kiss you again, you wrap your legs around him and bask in his moan as his hard, wet cock slides over your hip. You arch up and he lets you roll him unto his back before kissing wetly over his pecs, testing to see if his nipples are sensitive- not so much- and then licking down his Adonis belt teasingly. He squirms but stays patient until you lave your tongue over his cock softly, gripping his cock with light pressure until he protests with a groan, “Sweetheart, I-”

“Relax,” you wave him off, “Just a friend going down on another friend.” Before gripping him again, rolling his balls gently with your fingers until he grasps your hair firmly but not unkindly with a gasp.

“Sweetheart. This is _not_ a teasing kind of time.”

“I’m not teasing.”

 

“Then what are you trying to do?” He questions.

“I’m  _ good _ at this.” You say, defensively.

“Says who.” He pants.

“Every guy I’ve ever been with.” You say, frowning at him.

“Okay, well, they’re either lying or their cocks are made out of silk. You’re not gonna get me off like that, you gotta go hard and fast.”

“Okay, just tell me what to do then.” You nod, gripping him tighter and tighter until he moans and you quickly relax your grip. “What’s wrong?” You ask, panicking.

“Nothing,” he growls in frustration.

“It sounded like you were-”

“Just keep going!” He pleads and you re-tighten your grip until his head cants back and the veins on his neck are bulging.

Opening your mouth, you swallow him down and he gasps, “Suck harder. Yes,  _ oh god yes.” _

 

“Now just flatten your tongue along the underside,” he instructs, his breaths coming faster as you start a rhythm.

“Now, if you can’t take me deeper-  _ oh fuck,”  _ he gasps, as you deepthroat him, breathing through your nose as you swallow down his cock and suck as hard as you can, your nose nuzzling his crotch. Chris’ instructions are cut off as you deepthroat him, spurred on by his gasps and groans and the tightening of his hand on your hair.

You can tell he’s close as he gasps, “If you don’t swallow, just don’t-  _ oh fuck, yes.  _ Just don’t stop your ha- _ and…” _ He trails off as you make a motion in his general direction to wave him off, taking him deeper and letting your inactive hand squeeze his balls tightly. His gasps become pitchier until he’s crying out your name in pleasure, cumming down your throat with a hoarse cry as he arches up off the bed. You lick his softening cock clean before licking your lips and looking up at him through his lashes, grinning, “You know it,” with a wink before collapsing slightly breathless next to him as his breathing evens out.

 

Chris makes a beeline for your cunt, making himself at home between your thighs as he pushes your knees over his shoulders. “Now I can tell you how I like it?” You offer, “Because most guys forget about the clit-” His lips around your clitoris, sucking hard, cuts off your concerns, and you simply bury your hand in hair as he gets to work. He suckles at your clit until you moaning his name and only then lets his tongue wander down, licking open your cunt before circling a finger around your vagina. His lips pull at your labia and you pant softly until his circling finger presses in easily. He thrusts a few times before latching back unto your clit again and crooking his finger upward in a come hither motion. You cry out his name in pleasure and he redoubles his effort, adding another finger and thrusting harder until your cunt starts fluttering, “Please don’t stop! Oh, Chris!  _ Oh fuck, yes,  _ Chris!” Your orgasm rolls through you like a wave of pleasure, sation curling in your gut as Chris gives your cunt a few long licks and then sucks your cum off his fingers and grinning. “You know it.” You gasp a laugh and chuckle with him as he presses another kiss to your lips.


	7. Lovely Couple

The next day when you get to the table read, Chris is already set up on the other side to do his read with Cherry and Pablo while Tarra descends on you immediately to trial some makeup techniques and talk about how gaunt you’ll need to look. It’s not that you’re ignoring each other,  _ you’re just busy,  _ you reason. You’re split up into smaller reads for today so that everyone has a rough idea of how the first episode will be shot scene for scene. You and Jaedan catch up and fall into a debate about Jacob’s innocence until your scenes are up, only a few people give notes but Chris’ unusually silent behaviour is strange- he always has something to praise and to critique. When he doesn’t even look up, still reading over his line, Mark moves on with an awkward clearing of his throat and a quick praise before moving over to Betty. When table reads are over you breathe a small sigh of relief when Chris catches your eye and gives…not a smile, but an upturn of his lips, in acknowledgement. 

 

He catches your eye again as you pack up and then meaningfully looks over to the couch where you had been known to practise lines over tea when you were early. Your face is polite but not expressive as you make your way over there, your arms uncomfortable as you cross and uncross them in an effort to relax into yourself. 

“Hi!” Chris says with almost too much excitement, his face drawn tight and his smile stiff.

“Hey,” you say, your lips thinning into a forced smile as you hug, running on autopilot and both trying to pretend everything is fine.

“Sorry. Am I keeping you from anything?” He asks, but he knows that you don’t- he’s giving you a cop out and you lick your lips to buy yourself time before deciding that you need to get this over with.

“No! No, I’m all... _ good.”  _ You say awkwardly and Chris nods as you bite at your lip. “So..”

 

“You wanna take a walk?” He asks and your face softens, your heart lightening slightly as you realise Chris doesn’t want to pretend it didn’t happen.

“Yeah! Sounds good.” You nod, leading the way out. Your both silent on your way out and still when you walk into the streets of Boston, along a now-familiar route that you took together each day. Once you get around to the bend, a small, quirky cafe is on the corner and Chris goes in to get you both your usual order of teas while you listlessly look at the leaves as  _ You Know It _ plays in the background. 

Chris comes back and hands you your cup, already talking, “So about what happened-”

“It was crazy and we shouldn’t have done it.” You say immediately

“Exactly,” He nods taking a sip as he waves his hands around animatedly. “I mean, it’s so not me.”

“I totally agree, Chris. We’ll just- we can forget it ever happened.” You agree eagerly, glad to see some of the ice breaking in your communication.

 

“Great.” He says, matter-of-fact. “I mean, we’ve all had one night stands.” You nod in agreement and he continues, “None of which we’re  _ proud  _ of.” You frown. “Really?” He asks, and you shrug before shaking your head. “Anyway. To think that you and I could just have sex without it compromising our frienship is just so…” He trails off and drinks from his cup again.

“Misguided.” You offer and he nods, swallowing.

“Exactly.” He agrees.

“I was going to call you this morning.”

“But you didn’t.” Chris murmurs.

“But I didn’t.” You bite your lip again.

“It’s already coming between us! I just.” Chris stops looking you right in the eye for the first time since last night. “I don’t want to lose this, I don’t want to lose you.”

 

You breathe a sigh of relief, “You won’t, you can’t. I promise.” You nod.

“Because I know everyone thinks I’m this macho meatball but-”

“Really you’re an emotional disney princess that loves everything and cares too much about everyone and what they think?”

“What are you?” He laughs dryly, “My fucking therapist now?”

“No.” You say affronted, your body relaxing into the familiar banter, “Just a friend that knows every time someone mentions Fox and the Hound you start tearing up.”

“No I don’t!” Chris scoffs and you arch an eyebrow.

“Fuck!” He exclaims, looking up and blinking the moisture away from his eye. 

“The point is, we’re friends. Let’s stay friends.”

“Yes,” Chris says, relieved, “yes.”

“Great.”

“Fantastic.”

 

An unfamiliar voice has you both turning around to acknowledge the watercolour artist sitting six feet away from you, “A portrait for the lovely couple?”

You eye the beautiful piece with some awe, it clearly shows two people in love. From the colours to their body language and then you notice the colour of the man’s eyes. So very close to Chris and along with that crooked nose and wicked shoulder to waist ratio, it has to be him. Which is when you realise that the woman is you, from your hair down to your shoes. Unmistakable. You glance at Chris, his eyes darkened as his eyes flit to your lips and your abdomen starts to squirm.

“Thanks, man.” Chris says, not looking away from you until he pays, and takes the drawing in hand. He looks back at you and you swallow, your throat suddenly dry.

In hindsight you would have no idea how to explain how you got back to your apartment at all, but then you’re there, Chris pressing you up against your door as he unlocks it with his key.

 

You feel breathless as he pushes in, you in his arms before sighing and kissing him wildly. You kiss him as he maneuvers you back onto your couch and goes to sit down next to you. 

“I’m a big girl, I won’t break.’’ You say instead, motioning for him to sit on your lap. He makes a questioning look but obeys, settling onto your thighs with a huff and kissing you once more. Your teeth click against each other and you both grimace but don’t stop, falling into a rhythm once more as your tongues brush against each other and Chris moans, drawing back.

“What the hell are we doing?”

“I don’t know.” You answer honestly, kissing him again and undoing his belt and spotting the ink on his abs. You trace a soft, reassuring pattern across  _ Bardsley  _ and he stiffens almost imperceptibly.

 

Instead of talking you pull down your top, a tattoo memorialising the friend you lost to breast cancer inked into the valley of your breasts. Chris’ eyes soften along with his posture and he presses a soft, reassuring kiss on the tattoo before kissing you again. Soft, gentle and reassuring before pushing your hair back and asking, “Are you sure about this?”

“Are you?”

“No.”

“Neither. But I want you. I want to have sex with you right now.”

“Okay, good. Yes. I can’t wait to feel you come apart on my tongue again.” He says lowly and you shiver, your body arching as he kisses your neck once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not posting last week, I was so sick with the flu I didn’t realise Saturday had gone by until it was Wednesday 😂   
> Anyway, I’m feeling much better now so it’s back to our regularly schedules program and all that jazz.


End file.
